


Soft Cuddles in the Moonlight

by ymeno



Series: Bubblegum Rock Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, leon kuwata is a bottom cowards, soft boyfriends acting gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Leon comes home tired, and naturally, cuddles happen.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Bubblegum Rock Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016056
Kudos: 7





	Soft Cuddles in the Moonlight

Ever since Leon found his passion for music, he chased after his dream of having a music based career. A few months later, he was in a band with Ibuki and some other chicks he didn't really know, but he could care less; he was finally happy. 

What made things even better, however, was the fact that Leon snagged a hot boyfriend (thanks to Ibuki). Kazuichi Soda was his name, and he was the Super High School Level Mechanic. 

"Leon, are you daydreaming about Kaz again?" Ibuki asked, poking the ginger aggresively. Leon pushed her off gently, rolling his eyes. 

"F- fuck no! That's gay!".

The two stared at each other, before laughing. 

"Ibuki says you _are_ gay!" Ibuki yelled, laughing her ass off. Leon rolled his eyes, yawning a bit. 

"Yeah, I am, and I want to cuddle my sex god of a boyfriend," he replied with a smirk, watching Ibuki's face get grossed out. 

"YOU BIG BOTTOM!".

‿‿‿‿  
  
  


It was a little past midnight when Kazuichi finally heard the sound of Ibuki's van in front of their home, followed by a little bit of chatter before Ibuki drove off. Kazuichi smiled lazily, walking over to unlock the door and hug his boyfriend. Leon laughed and hugged back, pulling his slightly shorter boyfriend in closer by the arms around his neck. 

"How was the show?" Kazuichi asked, leading them inside. He helped Leon carry his guitar in, knowing how heavy it was. 

"Loud as fuck."

“Isn’t that how they always are?” Kazuichi questioned, sitting the guitar on the ground. Leon flopped in his arms, demanding to be picked up, and knowing how grumpy he got when he was tired, Kazuichi picked him up bridal style and walked to their bedroom. 

“‘M....I’m sleepy..” muttered Leon, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Kazuichi smiled, ruffling the red hair with his left hand before sitting his lover on the bed. Leon huffed, making grabby hands towards Kazuichi, who laid down beside him. 

“I wish you came to the show,” Leon mumbled, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend. 

“Me too, baby, but I had something to work on,” Kazuichi sighed, frowning slightly. “I’ll make sure to go next time though.” Leon grinned sleepily, hugging the mechanic close to him, kissing his jawline. 

“Is that a promise?” the red head teased, already falling asleep. 

“Yep.” 


End file.
